Beginner's Guide: Homepage, Stories, Live
Home Page ;This is where you can see notifications, your inbox, presents etc. The white bar on the top right gives suggestions on what to do next (e.g. let's play a live show, there's 3 more daily missions remaining, etc etc). Tapping the rank/exp area shows your amount of discs, friend points, coins, tickets, etc. Tapping the '+' next to your LP lets you refill them. You'll get to choose between candy(50% refill), lollipops (100% refill) and discs (100% refill). Tapping on the shopping cart next to your disc count takes you straight to the shop. The animated banners show current scouts or events that are going on. Stories After you've unlocked a main- or affection story, you go here. You unlock main stories after reaching a certain level or completing new story lives. You unlock affection stories after you've reached max affection with a card. Maximum affection is reached when playing with a card a certain amount of times. When you play a live, the leader gains 50% of the affection and the other cards get 50% split up between them. The more perfects you get, the more affection gained. When you reach 50 perfect taps, one of the characters will throw a kiss, and will gain a 5% affection points boost. Event Stories are unlocked when you play in an event. Only Group, Tour and Fanservice events feature an event story. If you read a story and tap on the cogwheel you get to see the story options. If you tap on "To the end" you will still get all rewards for reading the story. If you have missed any event stories you can choose to pay for them with 5 discs per chapter to unlock and read them! Live After you've reached a certain level and read the main story, you will see your unlocked songs here. A full list with the requirements to unlock the songs can be found here. If you tap on the "Special Live" button, you will go to the Daily Songs When you tap on an album cover, you will go to a screen where you can choose a "guest" to help you. They will give you a stat boost and help you with the cards' normal skill. Unit skills can't be used. You will get 10 Friend Points normally, but if the person you choose is a friend you will get 20. In both the story and special live tab you can see the song cover, title and the unit who sang the song. Underneath you can see the LP needed to play the song and the attribute the song has. The purple button on the bottom right shows what you need to clear the song and what clear rewards you will get. A feature you will unlock once you have SSS-ranked a song is the Maniac Mode, shown on the top right of the screen. Nightmare mode is the hardest song difficulty, which will unlock after you SSS-ranked the featured song. Nightmare songs will change after a certain period. When you start a live, you can build and change your team as you like. By tapping the red button, you will be given the same options as you get in the normal team building tab. If you're playing a live and you tap on the pause button in the top left a pop up will show up. It'll show the title and difficulty of the song you're playing and asks you if you would like to continue. If you choose no the text on the pop up will change, asking you to confirm again. If you choose no a second time, you will give the live up and will be sent back to the home screen. If your HP becomes zero during a live you will fail it. If that happens a pop up will show up, asking you if you want to replenish your HP with a disc and continue the live. If you choose to not replenish your HP, you will be sent back to the home screen. Category:Game Guide